Pleasurable Dance
by GeliiBean
Summary: KazukiXKeita pair.Yaoi. Kazuki teaches Keita something that he shouldn't forget.
1. Chapter 1

Pleasurable Dance Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own this beautiful anime. If I ever did, I would have eaten Keita for his cuteness..

"I told you Kazuki, I can't do it, it's impossible for me to do that!" Keita said pouting to his lover and crossing his arms, then his face turned red and nervous.

"Keita, that's not true! I know you can, believe in yourself." He said these words of encouragement while panting and sat down at the end of Keita's bed then stared at the boy sitting beside him. He placed his hand at the side of the face of his cute and sweet lover. Keita blushed at this idea, he's never did this thing in front of anyone, he thinks its so embarrassing but his boyfriend already thought him how to do it nicely, he can't let him down.

Keita stood up in front of his lover and touched the sides of his face, planted a small kiss on his cheeks then smiled.

_Moments later…_

"Aaahhh!"

"Kazuki!..." then Keita paused and stumbled on the bed pulling Kazuki with him.

"Aaahhh!"

Two boys laid their backs on the bed, panting and sweating, after a tiring activity to make their love stronger.

"Ka-Kazuki." Keita called out his lover's name and reached his hand for his face. He was so tired, so tired that he couldn't sit up and see where his lover's face is. Kazuki seeing his little lover's action led his hand to his sweaty face and pulled his body close to his.

"I love you Keita." He said this as he pulled Keita closer to his body. "Did you have fun?" Keita nodded with a sweet smile attached on his cute little face.

"See. Now you can dance for our class's presentation and we spent time having fun." Kazuki paused for awhile to see what his hugable and cute little lover is doing. " I love you so much." Giving compliments and sweet words to his little lover made him feel happier than ever before. Fulfilling their vow to each other (back when they were kids, both vowed to each other that one day they'll attend the same school), being Keita's best friend then his lover and now having memorable activities with each other, he couldn't be happier. Keita noticed that Kazuki was a bit hanging his head on the clouds, stared at him with a curious face. Keita being a little surprised on what he saw just smiled at the boy lying next to him. "So, why were you embarrassed to dance anyway?" Kazuki curiously asked as he sat on the bed and pulled Keita's body into a sitting position too, feeling aroused, then started to stare at the boy.

"I've never danced in front on anyone yet-" Before Keita could finish, Kazuki planted a deep kiss on his lips, and to return the favor Keita moved his hands to the sides of Kazuki's face and pulled his lips closer and harder. Kazuki was able to notice a slight movement in Keita mouth; it was the boy's tongue, making a small entrance in his own lips. Kazuki was shocked with his new discovery and inserted his tongue slowly to risen up the atmosphere between the two of them. The two of them alone in Keita's room, the cool evening breeze coming from Keita's open sliding door, sitting next to each other on the bed, and now _hooking up_. They've took a small step towards the completeness of their relationship.

Kazuki feeling pleasure all over his body, laid Keita down on the bed again, him being the top and Keita the bottom. Keita widened his eyes at first with his lover's actions then began to relax again, then he felt something weird near his lower part, it was Kazuki's manhood, he didn't notice that his partner was able to remove his pants (but still has boxers on). Keita pushed Kazuki away from him, blushed then showed a few drops of tears.

"I'm sorry Keita; I didn't mean to scare you like that." Said Kazuki as he sat down at the side of the bed, facing Keita's study table so his sweet-scared little partner wouldn't see his little act of massaging.

"_Keita's not prepared for this kind of thing yet, maybe I should just wait for that time". moan "Damn! I can't do this near him; I might force him to do it."_

"_I want it now! But I don't know I pushed him away. I want him, I need him! He's moaning? Hhmm..what could he be doing? Don't tell me he's... That's a good sign…He's still on"_

Due to his wild erection and his lover's moan, Keita scooted near Kazuki and joined his hand in massaging. Kazuki was shocked, "_I should stop him_." Before he could remove Keita's hand, he was already forced by his now-aggressive partner to bed. The table is now turned. Keita's the top and Kazuki, the bottom.

"You meanie, you asked then you didn't let me finish." Keita pouted. "You are to be punished,prepare yourself!" He said in a weird way as he sat on his lover's rising manhood then lightly and slowly grinded his own to it then kissed his lover below him. Kazuki's face was so red, he was moaning and panting._ "This is the first time Keita has done something like thi_s, _I can't believe it." _This sweet little rabbit has now become a seductive and sadistic wild rabbit, he began to strip his lover and himself slowly as possible to tease him more.

"Keita...stop... I can't... Nevermind!" Kazuki said as he turned the table again,now only wearing his red boxers, sweating and panting he licked Keita's earlobe and nibbled it. Keita moaned loud, his lover really knows his sweet spots.

"And now, an appetizer before my dinner." Kazuki's eyes sparked as he said those words. He went down slowly, licking Keita's body until where his so called "meal" is located. He removed Keita's boxer, massaged it first then began to take Keita by mouth. The red-haired gasped and moaned as he felt the pleasure and fun with this new adventure...

_"I can't hold much_ _but this is he's first time, I should let him get used to the size..."_

**END OF CHAPTER 1 **

Author's Notes: I really did it intentionally, to end this chappie before the real smut in this fanfic..

BTW, hooking up is another phrase used by teenagers in Australia and New Zealand for French kiss.

A _**French kiss**_, **tongue kiss**, **pash**, **deep kiss**, **snog** or **neck** is a romantic or sexual kiss in which one participant's tongue touches the other's tongue (or lips) and usually enters his/her mouth.

_info from wikipedia  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"I can't hold much but this is he's first time, I should let him get used to the size..."_

"_Teasing him could make things greater_." He stopped from making Keita too aroused and sat on the bed. "So you said you would punish me right? But you were just teasing me, do you call that punishment? Don't worry I'll teach you." Looking at his molested bunny, lying on the bed, making a face that's pleading for more, more action, more teasing. Being sadistic isn't in his attitude list but for the sake of pleasure, fun and his love; he'll be in this situation.

He continued to take Keita by mouth, Keita feeling the pleasure and an odd feeling he has never felt before, shudders and gives out a soft moan. Kazuki prepared Keita for their main event; slowly he slides his middle finger in. Keita groaned with this new sensation. One by one, he slowly slides in his index finger then the ring making Keita more excited as he slides it in and out looking for his spot.

"Aaa…aahh!" Keita shouted in pleasure, good thing it's a Saturday, some of the students in their floor are out.

"Mm!…Aaahh!…Mmph!…Aahh!!"

"_I can't take it anymore, I'm about to explode, aaaahhhh!!" _Keita poured everything out and Kazuki began to suck and slurp everything and one by one, taking out his fingers. He wanted to teach Keita how wonderful this is.

"Ka-Kazu, please… do it now." Keita pleading his partner for it.

"Do what Kei-chan?" teasing Keita a bit then surprised his sweet thing by thrusting it deep but slowly, also making himself harder and harder.

As the minutes pass by, Kazuki gains speed in thrusting in out of his partner, making Keita hard again, this he noticed. He grabbed his bunny's manhood and teased it, Keita loved it, his partner's hand sliding up and down his erect flesh, he felt cumming again.

"Aaahh… Nn… Ah!" moaning louder and louder as Kazuki's paid attention in stroking Keita and thrusting in on him at the same time.

"Aaahh!…Uh!…Nn! Ka-Kazuki!" Keita shouted in pleasure as Kazuki thrusts hard and him exploding again.

"_One final blow Keita…"_ Kazuki thrusts his last. Of all his thrusts, it was the most passionate and memorable. Both boys were tired, doing it for as long as an hour, who wouldn't be?

"Keita, I love you." Kazuki whispered in Keita's ear as he was also panting. Keita who was tired the most, responded to his lover's words through a kiss, nodded and smile sweetly as he rested his head in Kazuki's chest. Both boy's hugged each other tightly and called it a night.

_The next afternoon…_

"Oi, Keita!" Shunsuke called out to walking-slowly Keita, who is still tired from his lesson last night from Kazuki, but he forced a smile unto his face as his bicycle riding friend stopped in front of him.

"Ohayou Shunsuke." Still forcing a smile, he still can't get rid of that thing that happened last night out of his head.

"Kazuki was able to teach you good nee, Keita." Shunsuke got down from his bike, placing a small grin in his lips, and began to walk with Keita, who was surprised with his friend just said.

"_Eh? Does he know what we did last night? No!!" _Inner-Keita is already freaking out…

Nodding slowly, he said, "Yeah, I never knew he could dance great, he could be a dance instructor."

"Yup, he is great. He made you really tired, didn't he?" Shunsuke's grin is getting bigger.

"Ah yeah…" _"Could it be that Shunsuke?..."_

"So did it hurt? I never tried it yet, you know…" _"Is he talking about sex?"_

"Anou Shunsuke, I'm a bit confused, you haven't tried to dance yet?"

"Oh I already experienced dancing. What I haven't experienced yet is the thing you did after practicing the dance…"

"Eh! How did you know we did _that?" _Shunsuke nearly let go of his precious bike as he tried to stop his laughter with his two hands.

"You were moaning and shouting so loud, that _we_ heard it from outside your room."

"Eh!!! What do you mean _we_?" _"Oh no! Who could he be with last night outside my room?"_

"I was with the King, Nakajima-san and Naruse-san. Man you sure were in a tight situation. More over if Naruse-san barged in your room." Shunsuke sure is laughing out loud now.

Keita sulked down on the ground….his only reaction to what is happening now and remembering everything that happened last night…

His lesson from Kazuki, imagining how his friends reacted with what they heard last night outside his room, the pleasure, pain and love he felt…

_The End_

**Author's Notes: **Yeah, I know. It sucks… I couldn't think of a better ending. It's my first fanfic in this theme… Anyways reviews please…

You see that violet button at the bottom. Oh come on. Don't be shy, it's very simple… just point your mouse pointer, yeah there, and click it… nyahahaha!!

Thanks anyways for those who're reading this…


End file.
